In recent years, consideration of M2M (Machine-to-Machine), i.e. inter-machine communication has been in progress in which machines connected to a communication network communicate with each other without intervention of human operation and automatically execute appropriate machine control and the like. For example, in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), standardization of M2M communication standards has been in progress with the term Machine Type Communication (MTC) (e.g. Non-patent Document 1).
Also, in oneM2M (http://www.onem2 m.org/), consideration of M2M use cases, requirements for M2M platforms (M2M-PF), and the like have been in progress. For example, there has been a proposal in which an M2M platform monitors mobility characteristics (such as a moving or stopped state) of each mobile object (machine) such as a commercial vehicle, a truck, or a taxi and changes the range of a paging area for the mobile object based on the monitored mobility characteristics to thereby optimize the number of times a paging signal is transmitted and the intensity thereof in an attempt to reduce the amount of paging signals (e.g. Non-patent Document 2).